Krel Scrinae
IC Backstory Krel Scrinae is perhaps something of an oddity when it comes to Quarren, the pragmatic nature for which his species are known having motivated him to take up with the Mon Calamari after the Empire had been driven from their homeworld. Whereas most Quarren wanted nothing to do with their shallow-water neighbors, Krel felt if he was to truly achieve separation from the Mon Calamari he had to learn what they had to teach of technology, so that he might make his own way far beyond their influence. He set out to do this by first assisting in the repair of the floating cities, then transferring to the planet's newly constructed orbital shipyards to learn the trade of an engineer. During the transition from deep-water dweller to starship engineer, Krel was forced to pick up a number of new languages in order to understand those he would most often encounter while performing his duties. It took some time for Krel to get a posting to his first ship, spending approximately six months after graduation working the shipyard docks before being offered a post aboard a freighter whose engineer had gone missing at its last port of call. The next several years of his life were spent working on one ship or another, moving on when a better post presented itself or circumstances forced him to. Most were not military vessels by any stretch of imagination, the work of a ship's engineer seldom glamorous. There were compensations however, the more... colorful postings giving him a worrisome amount of experience with the workings of blasters and explosives. Ingame Distant History With the owner of his most recent posting imprisoned for nonpayment of debt, Krel once more sought work. This time it came in the form of a cargo pilot named Taria Kacardi. Taria worked for FineLine Spaceways, based on Caspar, and was in need of a competent engineer to assist her astromech in keeping her Nestt-class freighter Bad Seed plying the trade lanes. Its name perfectly matched the demeanor of its pilot, whose most notable exploits included stun-blasting a chauvenistic cargo handler, dragging her engineer bodily to meet Leia Organa, and defusing an attempt to get her dinner group thrown out of the Red Dragon on Corellia by laying one of the agitators out cold. After some months with FLS, Krel unexpectedly received an invitation to dinner at Ruathen's, a very upscale restaurant on Coruscant. It was only on arrival that he became aware that not only was the dinner date with Gimel Daleth actually a job interview with Merr-Sonn, but his interviewer was rather highly placed in the company. Luckily, it was the Quarren's technical skill and not interview preparedness that were sought by the Rodian COO. During the last days before his separation from FLS became final, the Bad Seed was contracted to deliver materials to the New Republic and Imperial warships which had docked at Theseus Station in Etti IV for repairs. He departed the freighter along with the last load of the deliveries, leaving behind ship engineering for a career in weapons. First, though, Theseus would provide him with a front-row seat for the Second Battle of Etti IV. The transfer to Merr-Sonn would prove to be beneficial for both company and Quarren, though not in ways he initially expected. Extension of the initial dinner date into one of a series provided opportunity for discussion of business and politics with the COO, whom Krel came to view as both a mentor and friend. Through this relationship the Quarren developed a bottom-to-top understanding of the business, and began applying problem-solving and lingual skills beyond the field of engineering. It was the successful use of these skills that saw Krel Scrinae elevated to Administrator of Merr-Sonn's Research and Development branch, not sheer technical ability. During the time that CSA celeb-watchers noticed Gimel Daleth's mistress Tuzzi Reenoon was expecting, Krel's attentions were being turned to the quest to regain the Caspar weapons contracts lost with the departure of Jeymian Rhanhak as CEO. The first major step on that road came with the CDU's decision to evaluate the M434 blaster pistol as their standard-issue sidearm, citing its comparable firepower and superior accuracy when compared to the stout Kylan-3. In a display of Merr-Sonn's determination to win the contract, Gimel, Krel, and a small army of support staff relocated to Caspar. There, the same tried-and-true telepresence and transit techniques used to orchestrate Merr-Sonn's many facilities from Etti IV allowed integration of fledgeling facilities on Caspar into the company's datanet, giving those evaluating the M434 direct communication with Merr-Sonn's design teams. Ingame Recent History As the pregnancy of Gimel Daleth's mistress Tuzzi progressed, the Rodian mentor and now CEO prevailed more upon the Quarren for assistance in her care. By delegating more responsibilities to those that had the competence and free attention to give them, Krel was able to find the time to personally make the preparations for Tuzzi's arrival on Caspar. Once arrived and settled, he was responsible for finding and arranging activities that would keep her from succumbing to boredom, and enable Daleth to effectively balance time between Tuzzi and Merr-Sonn. When not tending to Tuzzi or looking in on some portion of Merr-Sonn's affairs, Krel is equally likely to be enjoying water in some form, maintaining the ship he has been assigned, taking a meal (alone or while discussing business with the CEO), or putting in time at one shooting range or another. The nervous engineer that was first hired is no longer present, in its place is a much more poised, dignified, and decisive Quarren. By all indications, Krel has been learning more than just business from his Rodian mentor. This training was very helpful when both Krel and Tuzzi were kidnapped, giving him enough self-control to help see them through the process of being ransomed back to Merr-Sonn. Current Events The Quarren has turned up again. Originally bearing injuries which were incurred during the course of being held by kidnappers, most have healed by now. Only time will tell just how much this episode has affected his pride, however most things are generally as transient as most injuries are, when bacta is involved. Scrinae, Krel Scrinae, Krel Scrinae, Krel